1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening mechanism and more particularly to such a fastening mechanism which possesses a dependable, compact, and simplified structure for interconnecting the ends of objects such as watch bands and the like and which employs a key auxiliary use as an operative component of the fastening mechanism.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A chronic difficulty inherent in daily life resides in the fact that keys must be employed to gain access to homes, to operate automobiles, to open business offices and a myriad of other locked enclosures and key operated devices. Frequently such keys are temporarily lost or locked within confines to which access is not possible without having an auxiliary key.
Prior art remedies have included the use of hidden containers for auxiliary keys which are mounted in hidden positions on the exterior of houses, automobiles and the like for use in such circumstances. The difficulty with such devices is that all too frequently the auxiliary keys, once used, are not replaced for reuse when necessary. Furthermore, the availability of such keys to intruders constitutes an ever present hazard. Other attempts have been made to provide hidden compartments in wearing apparel, jewelry and the like for the retention of auxiliary keys so that they are carried on the person for subsequent use. However, such prior art devices are bulky, must often be moved from one article of wearing apparel or jewelry to another if they are to be maintained on the person of the user and frequently are not replaced once they have been used.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a means for maintaining an auxiliary key on the person of the user in a manner which insures that the key is always available for use when necessary and which does not interfere with the daily routine of the user.